rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Lopez the Heavy
Lopez the Heavy ('''Lopez La Pesado' in Spanish), better known simply as "'Lopez'", or '''Señor El Roboto' by Sarge, is a robot, built by Sarge. He has a damaged speech unit, which allows him to only speak Spanish. Many people cannot understand him except for Andy, O'Malley, Doc, Sarge (in Relocated & Recreation) and Tucker (with the aid of a dictionary, although in Episode 33 he seems to understand him perfectly) can understand him. Donut, however, thinks he can, but usually ends up saying the wrong thing, which frustrates Lopez. Role in Plot Creation and Early Life Lopez was created by Sarge at Blood Gulch using the robot kit that was sent to him by Command. Church, from the time loop, came by while Sarge was creating Lopez and damaged Lopez's switch, which eventually lead to in an incident in which both of Lopez's leg motors malfunctioned while Church was in possession of Lopez's robotic body. Lopez made his first appearance in Episode 2 in which he drove the Warthog to the Red Team. He was then seen just after the Reds took the warthog to get Donut, as the radio started blaring it's famous tejano music. After Caboose blew up that jeep with a tank, Lopez was seen fixing it, but shortly after Sarge gave Lopez free range to do whatever he wanted to Grif and so started shooting at him, presumably due to it being Grif's fault the jeep was destroyed. Afterwards he got back to fixing it but glared at Sarge when Sarge started telling him what to do. After Tex showed up, he assisted Sarge in capturing Tex, and soon after held her captive at gunpoint, though he was switched out for Simmons and Grif. When Tucker and Caboose disguised themselves as Special Ops, Sarge called Lopez out to the top of the base, who then spotted them with a sniper rifle. He stayed on top of the base as Grif spotted the Blues as well and as Sarge was possessed by Church, which prompted both Grif and Lopez to stare oddly at their now-possessed Sergeant. During that conversation, Lopez took a swing at Grif after the latter insulted him. Afterwards, a speech unit was sent from Command for the mute Lopez to use, but Sarge failed to ground himself when deploying it, discharging static which damaged it so that Lopez could only speak Spanish. After the unit was activated, Lopez announced who he was, but no one on Red Team could understand him; though he gladly shot at Grif after Sarge instructed him to. Lopez continued to stand and talk on top of the base with the rest of the Reds until Church showed up. Possession As part of Church's plan to warn the Reds about Tex and the tank, Lopez was possessed by him, but could only speak Spanish due to Lopez's speech unit. He tried in vain to warn them, but by that time Tex had arrived, blowing up the warthog (again), before Donut managed to make a miraculous throw and stuck Tex with a grenade, which detonated and "killed" her. After a cry of "¡Dios mío, no!", Church ran out to Tex, still in possession of Lopez's body. Sarge commented on his departure as Lopez fighting the enemy "Mano e mano", and that although he never understood him, he knew he hated Grif, and that was what counts. The Reds declined to help Lopez as it, according to Sarge, "would just ruin the moment." Church stayed in possession of Lopez's body afterwards, having the rest of his team paint it blue. He was able to speak English, though it took six weeks for the Blues to turn off Lopez's Spanish setting. Church could still switch it on manually, along with other things like turning his ears off, due to the advantages of Lopez's robot body. As time passes, the Reds attacked the Blues and tried to get them to surrender Lopez, as he could fix the warthog, but Church was unwilling to give up his new body, and lied, saying that Lopez had already left. Afterwards, while Church and Tucker were trying to figure out how to activate Lopez's repair sequence to fix Shelia, Tucker flipped a switch that caused Church to hear beeping, and, unbeknowest to them, caused the Warthog to activate a secret remote control for it that Sarge installed in Lopez. Sarge claimed no one would be able to control it, due to it being controlled by a set of secret codewords, but they were really no more than just ordinary commands (ex: Saying "Drive" would make the Warthog start driving). In the process of the Blues trying to stop the beeping, the Warthog nearly killed Sarge. Before Sarge thought he would meet his demise, he said for the Reds to tell Lopez that he forgave him, and that Lopez was like a son to him, despite it looking like Lopez was trying to kill him remotely. The Blues manage to disconnect the wires for the switch before Sarge is killed, but now Church finds that Lopez's leg motors don't work. Tucker suggests that they should get a professional to fix the leg motors and Sheila. Since the only people that could do so would be Tex and Lopez, Caboose suggests that Church leave Lopez's body so they could make Lopez fix him and Sheila, and that Church could get back in him when he was done. As a result, Church jumps out of Lopez and Lopez immediately runs off. Church chases after Lopez while telling Caboose and Tucker to catch up through the teleporter. Due to bad experiences with it in the past, Tucker throws a grenade through it instead, and he and Caboose run after Lopez normally. Church catches up with Lopez at the teleporter exit, but Lopez turns around and runs off again, just as the grenade Tucker threw appears and explodes in Church's face. The Reds notice the explosion, and upon investigation, believe that they're under a very poorly executed attack. Sarge and Simmons jump in the Warthog and ride off to confront the Blues. Tucker and Caboose catch up with and capture Lopez. Lopez starts to give a dramatic speech about how they may have won this time, but that the Blue's tyranny would soon come to an end. Tucker tries to cut him off due to not understanding his language, and tells him to fix Shelia. Lopez refuses and continues his rant. At this point, Caboose notices the Reds coming up in their Warthog and he and Tucker proceed to run away. At first Lopez believes that they are fleeing out of cowardice, until he turns around and notices the Reds' warthog barreling straight towards him. Reluctantly, Lopez activates the Warthog's remote self-destruct sequence and blows it up, saying; "I'm sorry, father." Tucker and Caboose come back, thankful that Lopez saved them. Feeling betrayed by his own people, Lopez surrenders and tells the Blues to do with him what they will. Tucker then instructs Lopez to repair their tank. At this point, Church, from the time loop, appears and gives Lopez and Sheila the idea to make a robot army. Lopez also gets the idea to make a flying one-man vehicle with rocket launchers, which Sheila says they should hide in the caves. Later, back at Blue Base, Lopez is about to begin his repairs, and Church appears and tells him that as soon as he's done, he can go free (though this is just part of a trick so Shelia can be fixed and Church can have Lopez's body afterwards). Lopez mournfully cries out that his friends tried to kill him and that he has no home, but begins the repairs regardless. Lopez finishes his repairs, and Sheila activates. She initially believed it was Caboose who fixed her, but soon learns it was the Blue Team's new robotic soldier: Lopez. Relationship with Sheila The two quickly fall in love with each other at first sight, causing tension for the Blue team. Church tries to jump back inside Lopez, but finds he cannot. It turns out that Tex had just taken control of Lopez's body. She explains that right before she died, her A.I., O'Malley, had jumped out of her and into Caboose, explaining his increasing level of aggression. The A.I. can move from host to host via the helmet radios, so Tex wants them to kill the AI and not give it a place to jump. Church and Tex agree to jump inside Caboose to kill the AI, and instruct Tucker to come up with a plan to get the Reds to turn off their radios. Tucker then takes Shelia and Lopez with him to Red base. At Red base, Donut and Grif are out behind the warthog. Grif notices the tank heading for them, which Tucker doesn't know how to stop, and Donut starts freaking out. It crashes into the warthog and also manages to run over Grif. In the resulting explosion, Lopez is also thrown back, though he quickly recovers. Also, time loop Church, who was trying to fix the Red team teleporter, is knocked back during the crash, and the teleporter starts to spark. After failing to talk the Reds into turning off their radios, Tucker resorts to Plan B: Lopez performing his song "Mi Amor Tiene un Cañón Grande." Lopez performs it, and the Reds (except Donut) find it so horrible that Sarge commands them to shut their radios down, just in time for Tex and Church to eliminate O'Malley. However, O'Malley manages to jump into Doc at the last minute. Afterwards, Sarge, after talking with Command, announces that he realized Command implanted Lopez with secret plans detailing the next stage of their operation, and that they have to recover them before the Blues do, or else. Meanwhile, Tucker and Caboose are discussing Lopez and Shelia's relationship. Tucker says that they seem happy together, while Caboose states that Lopez isn't good enough for her and is a bad influence, due to her being young and naive. Tucker goes down to ask them to keep their relationship a lower profile, due to Caboose becoming jealous and to prevent some kind of weird love triangle. Sheila tells Tucker that she and Lopez feel that the machines are being treated unfairly and that until conditions improve, they will not be helping them with their battles. Disbandment The Reds discuss their plans to retrieve Lopez, and decide to send Grif and Donut to do reconnaissance and find a way to break into the Blue base. At the same time, Tucker informs Church that Sheila and Lopez were thinking of breaking off to form their own Robot Army. Church says that they need to find a way to separate them somehow. As Donut is moving to higher ground, he eavesdrops on a conversation by Doc/O'Malley, and tries to go back to send a warning, but is caught by Tucker and Caboose when he mistook Blue base for his own. Tucker does deduce that Donut probably came for Lopez, but all Donut gave them was a list of crockpot recipes. Church then tells Tucker he has a plan to use Lopez and Donut to get an upper hand on the Reds. Church possess Donut and he and the Blues go to Red Base. Church (as Donut) says that in exchange for not killing them, the Blues would surrender Lopez and Donut, but the catch is that they have to build two robots for the Blues, one for each prisoner being released. The Reds eventually agree, telling the Blues to meet them in the center of the canyon at 0600 to make the exchange. Church jumps out of Donut goes back to base to make sure Lopez and Sheila don't suspect anything, but instead find them gone, and a note left behind saying they've went off to create their own robot army. The note also says to meet them in the center of the canyon at 0600, the same time the Blues were to meet the Reds, to discuss the terms of their defeat and/or surrender. At the time of the exchange, Lopez (now his normal color) and Sheila arrive at the center of the canyon, but are confused as to why the Reds are there with two robots. When the exchange begins, the Blues send out Donut and the Reds send out Frankie Zan. Lopez becomes angered to see another robot being used against him, and approaches the two. Sarge starts yelling at Donut and Frankie to come back, but Tucker tells them to stay. In the resulting uncertainty, Sarge calls in Vic to preform an airstrike, but Tucker is on the radio channel as well. Vic is surprised, and suddenly ends the call. Sarge says for the Reds to attack, and he and along with many others start to yell, causing massive confusion, and in the midst of it, Church takes over Robot #2. Suddenly, Doc, possessed by O'Malley, appears riding a strange, purple vehicle, and Tucker is blown away by an explosion. Church recognizes it as O'Malley, and takes the other robot with him and starts running as the canyon explodes into a war zone. Lopez starts shooting at the pair and tells Sheila to stop them, and she starts firing onto the battlefield. As Church, Frankie Zan, and Caboose run over to Tucker, a faint "Lopez, no!" is heard, and Sheila approaches, exclaiming that O'Malley took Lopez. The Reds and Blues watch as O'Malley, with Lopez hostage, makes a melodramatic speech on top of Red base before escaping with him through the teleporter. The Reds and Blues need Lopez and O'Malley, for the secret plans and to heal Tucker, respectively, so they agree to form a truce and go through the teleporter after them. Alliance With O'Malley After Lopez was kidnapped by O'Malley, they escaped to Sidewinder, and O'Malley installed a weather control device inside him. Lopez had also started calling O'Malley "Master". O'Malley talks about how his plan to take over the universe is coming to fruition, and calls Vic to say that his bounty hunter will take care of the Red and Blue problem. After capturing Tex, O'Malley and Lopez appear to the Reds and Blues, with O'Malley making another melodramatic speech before commanding Lopez to activate his weather machine. Lopez starts glowing, lighting strikes shoot out from his body, and strange symbols start rotating around him. Sarge reveals that he was the one who put the machine in Lopez, but he was missing one crucial component to make it work: D batteries. O'Malley starts shooting rockets at the Reds and Blues as lighting strikes around the battlefield. Eventually, Simmons summons the Red and Blue grunts to take care of O'Malley, and he and the rest of the Reds and Blues go to Church to disarm the bomb Sarge implanted inside his robotic body. However, Church is struck by a lighting bolt in his waist, and it fuses the detonator, rendering the bomb impossible to turn off. Tucker attempts to shoot Church with a rocket, in order to prevent the bomb from exploding, but Wyoming shoots the Rocket Launcher out of his hands, and the bomb explodes. The explosion is so large, it destroys Lopez's body, leaving him as just a head. O'Malley finds him at the beaches of Zanzibar. There, they move in to an abandoned building and make it their new "evil lair". Soon after, the Red Zealot arrives and joins their team. Tex secretly spies on them and sends out a radio beacon, saying that she found O'Malley's fortress and for anyone from Blood Gulch to come join her. When they arrive, Tex informs the Reds that Lopez is inside the base as well. The Reds try to convince Tex to not use her bomb to blow up the base, as they need Lopez for the secret plans, but Tex sticks with her idea. Meanwhile, the Red Zealot informs the rest of Team Evil about a crowd of people gathering on the beach. O'Malley instructs the Zealot and Lopez to go to their battle stations, and they go to man the turrets. The Reds and Blues then infiltrate the fortress. Simmons, Grif, and Tucker were supposed to draw their fire, but Sarge, Caboose, and Donut, are noticed first by the Red Zealot. Lopez then shoots at and pins down the other three. Simmons asks what Tex can do about the turrets, and she shoots Lopez's head off it with a sniper rifle. She was going to take out the other turret, but gets pinned down, before Tucker appears and kills the Red Zealot with his new sword. Afterwards, Sarge tells Simmons and Grif that they were supposed to be helping him look for Lopez. Grif says they saw his head operating the right turret. Sarge questions how this is possible, to which Simmons replies "he's very determined". They question Tex on where it went, but she doesn't know either. Robot Army Later, it was revealed that he was recovered by O'Malley and built a robot army for him, and were all gathered on the beach. O'Malley does mention that the army needs to be careful, due to needing a "device" intact. O'Malley commands the army to attack, but they move incredibly slowly. O'Malley asks if Lopez can speed them up, to which Lopez replies that it's their maximum velocity, due to O'Malley wanting a day of victory. At that speed, the robots could win in 24 hours. When the Reds notice the army, they retreat and head towards the distress signal Simmons found, which brought them to Blood Gulch. Donut is left behind due to there only being three seats in the jeep. The Blues don't do much about the army, Tex does steal Tucker's sword to try and fight them, but the sword doesn't work for her. Soon after, O'Malley asks Lopez how to tell the army to go faster in Spanish. Lopez uses this opportunity to get O'Malley to insult himself, which earns an odd look from even the robot minions. At this point, Donut steals O'Malley's Motorcycle, to which Lopez alerts him of, though they do not pursue him. Suddenly, the army is bombarded with plasma grenades and destroyed. O'Malley tries to hide as Lopez cries out for his destroyed creations. O'Malley asks Lopez if he sees anything, but suddenly Lopez stops responding. O'Malley then turns around as something approaches him from behind. He engages battle with it, but is not seen afterwards. Back at Blood Gulch Doc/O'Malley survived the encounter with the Alien, and at some point, he and Lopez had moved into a new evil lair. Church suddenly calls them due to needing Doc to find out what was wrong with Tucker, as he had recently begun having symptoms such as moaning, vomiting, and mood swings. When they arrive in Blood Gulch, O'Malley has Lopez as his lookout, where he reminisces about how the canyon sucks. He does warn O'Malley about Church, but Church had already shot at O'Malley by that point. O'Malley agrees to the Blues' terms to help Tucker and enters the Blue base, leaving Lopez behind. Not long afterwards, the Reds were running towards Blue base after Simmons had told them that the Blues had re-established contact with their Command. They remember that Command had implanted Lopez with plans for the next phase of the war. The Reds then notice Donut talking to Lopez. The Reds approach the two, where Lopez is clearly not pleased with Donut, pleading for him to stop talking. Sarge asks Donut, who claims to speak Spanish, to ask Lopez about their secret plans. Donut, unfortunately, unsuccessfully performs Sarge's request, leaving Lopez in silence. As a result, Sarge uses an override code to get Lopez to replay the intel from Command. What follows is a recording of Vic speaking in Spanish, despite not originally being recorded in Spanish. Simmons remembers that Andy was used as a translator, so the Reds decide to try and get him to translate the message. The Reds spy on the Blues for a bit and notice Andy right next to Caboose. Sarge takes Lopez with him and goes off to Blue base to get Andy, but when he gets there, he simply swaps Andy for Lopez, which overjoys Caboose, who belives Andy to be a real boy now. Lopez pleads to Caboose to bury him alive, but Sarge, realizing his mistake, returns, distracts Caboose, and swaps Lopez for a skull. The Reds successfully translate the message, but find it to be completely useless. The Reds then leave Lopez behind when Church shows up with Sheila and starts shooting at them, due to the trouble occurring at Blue base. Abandoned Much later, Lopez is found in the caves by Doc and Sister. Lopez, initially thinking Doc is still O'Malley, is annoyed at Doc for not even bothering to look for him after being gone for days. Doc tells Sister, who speaks Spanish to some degree, to tell him that O'Malley is gone, though Lopez tells her that her Spanish sucks. Lopez then presumably tells them a, as Doc says, "strange, yet totally believable story", as to how he got in the caves. Right afterwards, Captain Flowers (infected by O'Malley) shows up with a Green Alien and captures Doc and Sister, but Lopez is left behind, again. Later, Lopez was seen with Andy in the caves. Andy tries to start a conversation, but Lopez simply responds with "Up yours.". When O'Malley starts infecting everyone in Blood Gulch, Church tells the Reds that if he doesn't get out of Caboose in time, then to find a way to disable the ship. Sarge ignores the time limit and asks Simmons where they can get explosives, to which Simmons replies that they saw Andy the bomb and Lopez in the caves. Sarge decides to go ask Lopez where they can find some. Andy and Lopez are brought back to the surface, where at long last, Lopez is finally reunited with Sheila (now in the ship), still harboring feelings for each other. However, their reunion was short-lived, as the ship was subsequently blown up by Andy as Tex tried to escape in it. Return to the Red Team A year later, agent Washington arrives in Blood Gulch, now almost devoid of soldiers due to them being transferred, to find information about the Omega AI. When he arrives at Red Base, he is captured by Sarge. Lopez, now with an enitre body after presumably being fixed by Sarge, comes out of the base to ask if everything's alright, to which Sarge responds it is. Sarge discovers Wash is from Command, and suggests that he find Caboose to get more info about the Omega AI. Sarge then commands Lopez to get Wash their intercepted Blue Team relocation orders, though he does comment that Lopez probably converted them to Spanish and may be hard to understand. Washington then departs from Blood Gulch. Later on, the Meta chops up a message from command and radios the message to Sarge, stating that Washington had reassembled the Blues, and Sarge must gather his team to stop him. Sarge happily agrees to go after the Blues, and goes down to tell Lopez about the call. Lopez is suspicious about it, but Sarge misunderstands Lopez's suspicion as encouragement to go on the mission. Lopez agrees that Sarge should go, however, because he will likely be killed by whoever sent the faked call. Sarge tells Lopez to pack his gear, but Lopez reveals that he already had it packed, in the hopes that one day Sarge will decide to leave. Sarge then starts to give an emotional speech to Lopez, but Lopez states that he is going to erase every memory of Sarge the second he is gone. Sarge then takes off in the warthog to find Grif and Simmons. Ironically, at the end of the sponsor version of Reconstruction Chapter 9, Lopez discovers being in the canyon by himself was not as good as he expected and begins to miss Sarge. While alone in the canyon, he allegedly manages to kill Sister, winning Blood Gulch for the Reds. Fighting the Meta In Relocated Part Three, after the Reds get their power back on, Sarge contacts Lopez. Lopez tells him that he won Blood Gulch for the Red Team before starting the journey to Valhalla. He arrives at Valhalla in an extremely short amount of time. At this same pace, he builds the Reds' new holographic simulation room, or HoloRoom. Strangely, the rest of the Reds seem to be able to understand him. However, in Recreation, they cannot. Lopez's personality has changed since his return to the Red Army. He is no longer glad to take orders, but instead he questions the majority of the instructions given to him (mostly because the majority of orders given to him are extremely stupid) and has taken up the habit of making sarcastic commentaries about most of the things people say to him, since nobody understands what he's saying and therefore don't realize he's insulting them. In Chapter 14 of Recreation, The Meta attacks Valhalla and Lopez shows that he is more proficient at combat than the members of both the Red and Blue Teams by quickly chasing the Meta away with a missile pod launcher. Deactivation Later on he, Donut and Simmons decided to escape Valhalla using the Meta's warthog, but they are stopped by Agent Washington, who reveals that the Meta is working with him to find the Epsilon AI. When Washington asks them where the Epsilon unit is, the Red Team are unable to answer since Caboose took it and in order to coerce them into talking, Washington shoots Lopez, rendering him inactive. As time passes, the Red's return to Valhalla, where Sarge had planned to rebuild Lopez. However, he, along with Simmons, witness Lopez being used as a scarecrow by Donut, in order to keep birds away from Donut's garden. Relationships Creations Following his creation, Lopez has created many objects for the Red Team, such as the "EMP" Warthog, The Motorcycle, HoloRoom and two Mongooses. He has also learned to make two of every vehicle, as one will undoubtedly be broken almost immediately (as exemplified with Simmons's near-instant destruction of a Mongoose.) He also managed to make a robot army without a body. Trivia *Lopez's primary objectives, according to In Stereo Where Available, are: *#Fix everything. *#Hate the orange one. *#Call mom more often. *Lopez's ability to speak Spanish is almost always flawed, and many times what he says does not match the captions on the screen. This could have been added on purpose for comedic effect for those who know spanish, and/or to mimic a digital translator which frequently contains the same translation errors.Lopez Translations **The spanish is revealed to be translated by "Babelfish" in The Blood Gulch Chronicles, and by "Google Translate" in the Recollections and Project Freelancer sagas. *When Lopez is just a head, he is able to build a Robot Army, but, surprisingly, is unable to build a body for himself. *The Reds are still able to use their Warthog in Season 2, despite it being blown up by Tex in the previous season, and it's repair being one of the reasons why they wanted Lopez back. *It is unclear when Church talked to Lopez and Sheila during the time loop in Season 3, as it happened after Sheila was repaired but before Grif was ran over, and as soon as Sheila was fixed, Tex came back and Lopez and Sheila immediately went to Red Base, with no time inbetween where they could've held a casual conversation. *Lopez is the only member of Red Team that hasn't been shown in CGI. Lopez is also the only member of the Red Team who did not appear in Revelation in any way. *In Relocated, Lopez was depicted using a brown Spartan model with the normal Mark VI layout with the CQB chest piece. However, in Recreation, his configuration was changed to the default Mark VI chest piece. *During the first few episodes of The Blood Gulch Chronicles, Lopez wasn't intended to be a robot. According to Burnie Burns, he was just a character who never talked and the idea of him turning out to be a robot came later. *Lopez speaks Spanish formally, saying "Usted," the formal version of you. *In an Achievement Hunter "Fails of the Weak" episode, a player exits a Warthog and the Warthog continues to move forward. The unmanned Warthog then hit another player, killing him. Geoff said he wondered who was credited for the kill, and Jack made a reference to Lopez's ability to remotely control a Warthog by answering "Lopez." References Category: Characters Category: Red Team Category:Robot